


Three Blind Mice

by KNSkns



Category: Burn Notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNSkns/pseuds/KNSkns
Summary: When you're always on the run, it's only the breaks that give you time to fight. Set in early 7th season; now AU. Spoilers to that point.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Three Blind Mice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7/11/13.

Disclaimer: Still not mine. All characters belong to their respective creators.

Three men sitting around a table, drinking beer – it wasn't an unusual sight. It was hot, the midday sun glaring down from a cloudless sky. The flimsy umbrella over the table provided only a token slice of shade. And there were a half-dozen other tables also occupied by people sweating beneath a merciless sun.

Sam's big hat somehow jived with his faded Hawaiian shirt. He squinted against the bright sun, but refused to put on his sunglasses. The gold chain around his neck glinted and reflected the sunlight like a mirror.

Jesse refused to wear a hat. He had no qualms about applying sunscreen to his head, but he refused to wear a hat. Sunglasses, yes – dark ones, so there was no point even trying to see his eyes. He had claimed the umbrella's pathetic excuse for shade.

The third man wore both a hat and sunglasses. Of the group, he was the only one who didn't look as if the heat was slowly baking him. He was drenched in sweat just like everyone else – it simply didn't seem to bother him.

"So, your mom had one more thing to say," Sam added. Almost nervously he took a quick swig from his bottle.

"Why am I not surprised." Michael smiled his smile that was more a grimace than anything else.

Jesse guessed, "She wants him to bring back pictures?"

Sam shook his head. "I wish. Now, don't shoot the messenger here, Mikey – but she said she wants you to stop calling Fi."

Michael tilted his head. "I don't do it for fun. Only when I have to."

"Yeah, that's kind of the point," Sam replied. "After that last gig, abducting the Russian delegate/spy guy, Madeline says Fi was pretty shook up. So she wants you to stop."

"She's got a point," Jesse offered. He gestured at Michael with his bottle. "Fi's been pulling herself up by her bootstraps for the last months. Having to deal with you probably set her back."

Then Michael looked at Jesse, his face set and solid, eyes hidden behind sunglasses. "Fi's tough. She can take care of herself."

Sam hesitantly added, "She was drowning there for while, Mikey."

"Yeah, and you were the stone holding her under." Jesse's voice was no longer easy, but had an accusing undertone.

"It wasn't a party for me, either," Michael retorted, his hand tightening around his drink. "Just sometimes – I still need her."

Jesse snorted. "Need her like a girlfriend, or need her like an asset?" He briefly pulled down his glasses and looked at Michael. "Or is there even a difference for you?"

"Whoa, hey now," Sam said quickly. "I'm just passing on Maddie's message. No criticism implied. She just said – lose Fi's number. That's all."

Michael turned his concealed eyes back to the people around them. "I'll see what I can do."

Jesse slid his sunglasses back on.

Sam called the waitress for more drinks.

The three men fell into silence beneath the weight of an unmerciful sun.

-End-


End file.
